Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai
Kaguya & Yuzuru Yamai are major heroines from the Date A Live franchise. They are a pair of Spirits, who were once a single spirit simply named Yamai. Together, they make up the Yamai Sisters. First appearing in volume 5, the two participated in a series of trials to determine which personality would take over after they merged into one Kaguya is voiced by Maaya Uchida in the Japanese version of the anime and Brittney Karbowski in the English version, while Yuzuru is voiced by Sarah Emi Bridcutt in the Japanese version and Megan Shipman in the English version. Overview Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for unknown reasons, that may be related with her teleporting between dimensions, sometime in the past; she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is now gone, as well as what type of personality she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of spirits because they often cause a major storm in the area, they occur every time they come through to Earth. It was unstated when the Yamai Sisters started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding the winner as the real Yamai. Their fights range from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. Whether out of luck or by chances, the Yamai Sisters encounter Shido while he and his classmates were having a field trip in the southern island; the Yamai Sisters decided that their 100th battle should be whoever can seduce Shido first will be the winner and will be considered the real Yamai. It was around this time, thanks to Reine, that the Yamai Sisters transfer into Shido’s high school and the beginning of both (Yamai sisters and Shido) of their battle to seduce each other. In reality, both of the Yamai Sisters secretly wanted the other to live but when they discovered that both of them have the same idea, they stubbornly refuse themselves to live and for the other to die; so in the end they fought. Thankfully, Shido forcefully interrupted their fight with Tohka’s sword, Sandalphon, and gave them a new option for both of them to live and that is for him to seal their power. They pondered on that idea until they finally accepted their true feelings about wanting to live along with each other. Both of them got their power sealed at the same time when they gave Shido a thank you kiss, which in turn surprised them since it removed their Astral Dress. Due to their stable state after being sealed, they didn't need to transfer into Shido's classroom but the one next door to his. Appearance Being identical twins Kaguya and Yuzuru look almost exactly the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height. However looking closely both still had their own individual characteristics. Kaguya Yamai She has "a characteristically delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided up and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression most of the time. Kaguya's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple and has chains on her right hand and foot. The lower half of her body has a half skirt around her waist which drops to the knees and opens around her front legs. Yuzuru Yamai She has "the body of the model" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided in three portions and she has a curvy figure. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed most of the time. While her sister's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple, Yuzuru's dress is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot. Personality Despite being twins, their personalities are almost complete opposites. Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she must speak like this because she is a spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest... for example, "Confirm: Shido". She also takes pride in her breasts being bigger than Kaguya's, if not by much, and never hesitates to tease her for it. Powers & Abilities Angel: Raphael Weapon: *Bow and Arrow (Combine) *Lance (Kaguya) *A weapon that looks like a pendulum used for dowsing (Yuzuru) Abilities Moves/Attackes: *Kaguya: Raphael El Re'em *Yuzuru: Raphael El Na'ash *Combination Attack: Ell Kanaph Astral Dress: Elohim Tzabaoth Both of the Yamai Sisters, despite using different weapons; have the power to manipulate the air current (wind) enough to create a small typhoon. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers to form a bow and arrow that is able to pierce through almost anything. Gallery Images Light Novels DAL_v05.jpg 32fa828ba61ea8d3cf5d3c5b940a304e251f5875.jpg DAL_v6_c04.jpg DAL_v8_c03.jpg DAL_v8_c04.jpg DAL_v13_c03.jpg DAL_v14_c02_(1).png DAL_v17_c03.jpg DAL_v8_07.jpg DAL_v10_05.jpg DAL_v12_02.jpg DAL_v13_06.jpg DAL_v14_09_(1).png Anime Yamai_sisters_seducing_Shido_(1).png Yamai_Hi-Five.jpg Raphael_Kaguya_&_Yuzuru.png Kaguya_&_Yuzuru_maid.jpg Yamai_sisters_in_the_midst_of_battle_(1).png Others Kaguya_dal.png|Kaguya Yamai Yuzuru_dal.png|Yuzuru Yamai Yamai kaguya yamai yuzuru.jpg|The Yamai Sisters. Videos Yamai Twins Cutest Moments Best Compilation from Date A Live Series Director's Cut Date A Live II - Sealing the Twins (ENG SUB) Date A Live The Movie Mayuri Judgement - Kaguya's Date (ENG SUB) Date A Live The Movie Mayuri Judgement - Yuzuru's Date (ENG SUB) Trivia *Kaguya and Yuzuru have fought each other for 99 times. The results are 25 wins, 25 loses, and 49 draws. *Yamai has "eight" character inside. It refers to eighth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." **Oddly Kaguya and Yuzuru's original angel is supposed to be Michael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." ***However, Raphael and Michael are said to co-operate on the governing of the 6th and 8th sephirot, therefore both can be said to be affiliates with those sephirot. The fact there are two Yamai spirits likely illustrates the point that it has two governing entities. *The Yamai sister's astral dress's name is 'Elohim Tzabaoth' which means "God of Hosts or Armies." (Derived from the two Hebrew word: "Elohim" Which means God in hebrew and "Tzaboath" a Christianized Hebrew word which means "Host" or "Armies.") *Their angel, Raphael's name means in Hebrew was "God has healed" or "God's healer," Which "Raphael" was one of the Seven Archangel that appeared in the old testament book of tobit. *The Yamai sisters also appear in the Date a Live OVA as Cameo at an arcade which Tohka and Shido are at. **Coincidentally, Yoshino made a cameo by an arcade Tohka and Shido were at before her official introduction as well. *Kaguya and Yuzuru joined in Raizen High School but the school didn't know about this. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Humanoid Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Insecure Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Angels Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Envious Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Amazons Category:Love Rivals Category:Saved Soul Category:Aliens Category:Honorable Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright